Quand Harry rencontre wiki
by Notenbasdepage
Summary: Vous prenez deux auteurs un peu fatiguées qui parlent par msn, vous leur laissez un traitement de texte et wikipédia et... Vous obtenez ça... grâce à la fonction page au hasard de Wikipedia !
1. Chapter 1

Fred courait dans tous les sens. George était parti renflouer leur stock d'ingrédients mais il fallait qu'il trouve à tout prix la recette. Il était sensé l'avoir rangé la veille, mais il ne se souvenait pas où. Il avait beau fouiller dans toute la boutique pas moyen de mettre la main dessus. Il attrapa une feuille à l'aspect recherché, il l'avait enfin trouvé. Juste à temps car George arrivait. Il lui tendit la feuille, triomphant.

-Tu es sûr que nous arriverons à faire une baguette chauve-souris avec la déclaration de taxe de séjour ? demanda ce dernier quelque peu dubitatif.

**Personnage**: Fred Weasley

**Page wiki **: Taxe de séjour.

**Auteur :** Rosine


	2. Chapter 2

Bill Weasley se sentait en mauvaise position. Autour de lui, un groupe de Vénézuéliens moldus affichaient un air méfiant voire menaçant ; et, surtout, l'interpelaient en Espagnol. Et il ne parlait que l'anglais.

« - Hello ? tenta-t-il.

- Dicele que solo nos interesa el dinero ! fit une voix.

- We want money, répéta en écho l'un d'entre eux avec un accent terrible. »

Il avait eu raison : ni Rograd, ni Nortuks n'iraient le chercher à San Juan de los Morros. Par contre, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il tomberait sur un gang des mauvais quartiers de la ville en question.

Il savait qu'avoir des problèmes avec des Gobelins le mènerait loin. Mais à ce point… !

**Personnage**: Bill Weasley

**Page wiki** : San Juan de los morros

**Auteur **: Bergere


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius se tourna vers son compagnon de voyage.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ici ?

-C'est ce qu'il a dit, répondit Rodolphus

Ils avancèrent.

-Je n'ai jamais douté des demandes du Seigneur des Ténèbres jusqu'ici, mais là je suis pris d'un doute, reprit Malfoy.

-Plus vite nous trouverons ce qu'il cherche, plus vite nous rentrerons.

-Mais pourquoi particulièrement Mombaruzzo ?

-Parce qu'il ne mange que du chocolat italien venant de ce village-là.

En effet, un village venait d'apparaître devant eux.

-Des fois, je me demande s'il ne fait pas ça juste pour nous éloigner de nos femmes…

**Personnages**: Lucius Malfoy et Rodolfus Lestrange

**Page wiki **: Mombaruzzo

**Auteur :** Rosine


	4. Chapter 4

Nymphadora, viens ici, ordonna la voix de Narcissa Malfoy.

La jeune femme cacha ses grognements à l'égard de son nom et s'approcha. Elle haïssait sa tante, et ce devait être une des premières fois qu'elle la voyait en vrai. Mais cela semblait important. Après tout…

- J'ai quelque chose à te donner.

- Ah ?

Sans répondre, l'aristocrate lui tendit un ouvrage relié en cuir que Tonks ouvrit sans précaution pour en découvrir le titre.

- Lukhanga ? tu te payes ma tête ? c'est quoi ça, un type de magie noire ?

- Non, c'est un tibétain : choisis la bonne voix.

Les yeux écarquillés, la jeune femme quitta la pièce en coup-de-vent : sa tante était folle à lier !

**Personnages **: Narcissa Malfoy et Nymphadora Tonks

**Page wiki :** Lukhanga

**Auteur **: Bergere


	5. Chapter 5

Minerva soupira une fois de plus en regardant la photo.

-Vous êtes trop vieille pour lui, commenta Severus du haut de son cadre.

La directrice lui jeta un regard noir.

-Si les élèves savaient que vous lorgnez comme une collégienne sur un footballeur allemand…

-Martin Schwald n'est pas footballeur, mais entraineur de handball, répondit froidement Minerva.

-Très bien, je n'oublierais pas de le préciser quand j'en parlerais aux Serpentards.

-Severus, faîtes cela et je vous jure que tous les Gryffondor sauront ce que j'ai trouvé quand j'ai emménagé ici.

-A savoir ?

-Une photo de vous avec Gilderoy Lockart.

-Nooooon !

**Personnages** : Minerva, Severus, Gilderoy

**Page** **wiki** : Martin Schwald

**Auteur** : Rosine


	6. Chapter 6

- Tu veux… quoi ? fit Sirius

- Allez aux Etats-Unis. Là-bas, j'ai un espoir…, soupira Remus.

- D'avoir une carrière politique ? s'exclama Patmol.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Je ne te savais pas des ambitions pareilles Remus Lupin…

- Quoi ! On peut rêver, dit Lunard en s'allongeant dans l'herbe. Le seul problème, c'est le financement.

- Vu que t'es dans le rêve, tu pourrais envisager de demander ton financement à Bella !

- Ta cousine ? Non, ce serait illégal à coup sûr, j'aurais des problèmes avec la Commission électorale fédérale…

- La QUOI ?

**Personnages** : Sirius, Remus, Bellatrix

**Page** **wiki** : Commission électorale fédérale

**Auteur** : Bergere


End file.
